A flight to Nowhere: Yet Another Grey's Anatomy Story
by jeanettenicoleeee
Summary: Seattle Grace, a hospital full of world known surgeons. The place where thousands of people come worldwide for surgeries that cannot be done anywhere else. Little does everyone know that not even the world's best surgeons can keep each other alive during a crisis. Just another spin off of Grey's Anatomy.


Meredith Grey, a freshly out of college intern starting her first day at Seattle Grace. Her mother a world known surgeon, a legacy. She would be so ashamed if she knew her daughter got just a little too drunk before starting her first day as an intern at the hospital she was known at. Especially if she knew that her drunken night led to a hookup at the bar was Derek Shepard, Seattle Grace's chief of neuro surgeries. When meredith got up the next morning she snuck Derek out of the house, and went about her day still not knowing this random man that she met in the bar. When she arrived to Seattle Grace she was assigned her resident, she began her day as anyone would. A little bit later she bumped into Derek, the same man who was just a couple hours earlier naked in her bed she whispered "shit!".

Meredith tries to carry on with her day as she should but she just can't focus.

"Did I really sleep with my boss? That's not how this experience was supposed to go."

That exact thought kept running through her head as she tried to rush to make the sixteen hour shift go just a little bit quicker to avoid any further contact with "Mr. Mcdreamy" as Meredith's new found friends Izy and Yang call him.

"YOU SLEPT WITH OUR BOSS?" Yang and Izy scream excitedly.

"Can you shut up! But yes! But at the time I had no clue he worked at the hospital. If I knew who he was or what he did I wouldn't of ever bothered with him." Meredith explains to her friends.

"Oh right it needs to be a secret. Wouldn't want people thinking you slept with the boss to one up everyone else." Yang tells Meredith.

"No one would think that Yang, we slept together before I started here." Meredith states calmly as her friends over react about the situation in which they just discovered.

Dr. Bailey, Meredith Greys resident then gathers the group around to tell them about a trip they will be taking to save people in another country. The group of surgeons will be flying and getting away to go make a difference elsewhere.

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh… I have a severe fear of flying. What if we crash? I'm too young to die. I dont want to die. I'm twenty-six years old, and I have never flown before nor do I plan on flying anytime soon." Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey's younger sister whos also a surgeon states.

"Lexie, if you want to save lives you need to stop being selfish. You will be fine, you will not die. Everyone else has flown. Stop being a freaking wuss." Dr. Bailey states.

"FINE! But when will this freaking trip take place anyways?" she states with a snotty attitude.\

"We will be leaving in three days, and will be expected to return in two weeks." informs the group of surgeons.

Three days later, the group of surgeons loads all of their stuff onto the plane and begin their journey to save lives. Shortly after the beginning of their journey the pilot informs them that there is a storm and it may be difficult to continue flying in the current weather conditions. He carries on with the trip anyways in hopes that everything would be okay. They carry on with their journey although they can hear is thunder rolling and all that's in their vision out of the little round window is lightning striking. "BOOM!" goes the thunder.

"I FEEL LIKE THIS ISN'T SAFE!" Lexie screams

"BOOM!" goes the thunder

The plane begin to shake going along with the current of the wind. "BOOM!" goes the thunder again.

The plane begins to go down in a downward spiral leading straight down to the ground. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!", everyone screams as they're fearing for their life.

"Meredith, I love you so much." Derek says to Meredith with what he believes is his last breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DEREK? RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS SHENANIGANS!" Meredith screams with anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but I wanted to tell you that I loved you incase I didn't survive." Derek states with fear and sadness in his voice.

"BOOM!" this time the boom was just a little bit louder, due to the plane crashing hitting the ground.  
"HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!" Meredith screams as shes looking at the residue of the plane crash, hoping to hear a response coming from one of her recently found friends.

"MEREDITH! CAN YOU HELP ME? MY LEG IS STUCK!" Izy cries out in pain, praying to God that Meredith would be capable of freeing her leg from a piece of the plane that had pinched it between that and a boulder.

"Give me just a second, i'll be right there!" Meredith yells to Izy.

"Derek! Yang! Dr. Bailey! Anyone? Is anyone there" Meredith yells to the rest of the group.

No response is heard.

"Anyone?" Meredith calls out again.

Yet again, no response has been heard. Meredith begins to panic.

"IZY?" She calls out.

Izy responds "I'm over here. HELP!"

Meredith runs to help Izy in hopes that Izy will survive. Izy screams in pain as Meredith tries to lift the remains of the plane off of Izy's leg. She begins to lose a lot of pain and lose consciousness. The blood is draining from Izy's leg, Meredith begins to worry that she will be the only survivor of this horrible tragedy. She then hears a grunt.

"Help." Someone whispers quietly.

"Help. Help! HELP!" The cry for help grows louder and louder.

"HELP." Meredith hears as she scrambles to find who is screaming for help and where the sound is coming from.  
"HELP!" the scream grows louder and louder.

As Meredith scrambles to find who is yelling for help she comes across Derek. His body is lifeless, his skin is growing cold.

"I love you, too" Meredith whispers to Derek's lifeless body, hoping that she'll wake up from this awful nightmare she is facing.

"HELP!" Meredith snaps back into reality about everything and realizes that she cant give up because people are counting on her. Other people's survival is counting on her and although it may hurt, she needs to let go. She knows she loves him, but she can't ever lose her focus on someone whos never coming back. She's on her own.

"HELP!" The screams are getting closer and closer.

It's Lexie! She has a pole going through her stomach. She's been bleeding out the entire time, she's extremely low on blood. There is no saving her. Meredith then runs back to Izy, her body is cold and lifeless just like everyone else's. Meredith begins to panic. Suddenly she hears a static sound coming from the pilots radio.

"Is anyone there?" someone says through the radio.

"I repeat is there anyone there? Hello?" they call across the radio.  
"Hi yes! My name is Meredith Grey. There is at least four dead including the pilot. I'm an intern at Seattle Grace, and I tried to save them. I really did try to save them. So far I am the only survivor." Meredith tells the man on the pilots radio.

"Ma'am can you tell me about where you guys are located?" they say.

"No sir. I am sorry I can not. All I know is that we are entirely surrounded by trees." Meredith explains to the men on the radio praying to God that she will be found, although her life won't ever be the same due to the traumatic stress from the plane crash.

She's beyond heartbroken at this point, she is praying that this was all just a bad dream and that she will wake up and everything will be normal again. She never in a million years thought that something like this would happen to a woman like her. She is struggling with the loss of her friends. She's wishing that just one more time she could wake up in the arms of Mr. Mcdreamy, she wishes that just one more time she could be making cookies in the kitchen with Yang, and Izy. Praying that she could hear yell at her again for saying something cocky or being late again. She begins to realize that never again will she ever be able to do any of those things as much as she would love to do all of that at least one more time, none of it will ever happen again. The thought of this suddenly makes her break down, but all of a sudden she hears "MA'AM ARE YOU OKAY?".

"NO SIR, OUR PLANE CRASHED! MY FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD! WE NEED HELP!" she calls back.

"LET ME GET SOME HELP!" the man calls back to Meredith.

Within just a couple of hours, help was reached, search parties were out looking for bodies, and Meredith was returned back to Seattle in hopes that she could return to a hopefully semi normal life.


End file.
